1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for delivering a fluid medium to an operative site, while also sensing the pressure of the delivered fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
During arthroscopic surgery, it is necessary to have a clear field of vision, which requires reduction of blood flow into the operative site, quick removal of debris, and distension of joint spaces sufficient to maneuver surgical instruments. Fluids introduced under pressure into the operative site achieve these objectives.
Prior art fluid-delivery systems typically utilize one tube to deliver fluid under pressure to the operative site, and a second tube to access and measure pressure within the operative site. These systems require: i) an additional incision to access the operative site; and/or ii) additional instruments to measure the pressure at the operative site.
One prior art system, which does not require an additional incision, uses a set of tubes installed on an arthroscopy pump. An air chamber minimizes sudden pressure and flow variations. A pressure transducer is connected to a port on the chamber, and an electrical pin-connector conducts impulses from the transducer to feed pressure information back to the pump. The pump responds by adjusting the pressure.
A problem with this prior art system is that the transducer must be replaced whenever the tubing set is replaced, which results in an unnecessary, extra expense. In addition, the transducer can be lost or contaminated, in which case the entire tubing set must be replaced. Thus, the need exists for an arthroscopy pump tubing set which does not require a separate, external transducer and is thus more economical.